


you've got me seeing through different eyes

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: Judy’s hand begins to make its way down beneath the covers, down beneath Violet’s waistband, she’s met with a surprised look, followed by a smirk, and a gentle whisper that Judy is hoping means what she so badly wants it to.However, what she hears is,“Sorry, kiddo. No time.”Swiftly followed by Violet hopping out of bed and into the bathroom.---judy is frustrated. like. a lot.





	you've got me seeing through different eyes

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a sequel to this fic!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181268
> 
> this fic is what i like to call: a glo up :)

Judy wakes up with what feels like a fire inside her tummy. Perhaps it was the dream she’d had? She thinks to herself, trying to remember. She turns over to face Violet, places soft kisses all over her face to wake her gently, before connecting their lips properly. Violet kisses her back, of course, but when Judy’s hand begins to make its way down beneath the covers, down beneath Violet’s waistband, she’s met with a surprised look, followed by a smirk, and a gentle whisper that Judy is hoping means what she so badly wants it to.

However, what she hears is, _“Sorry, kiddo. No time.”_ Swiftly followed by Violet hopping out of bed and into the bathroom.

Then there’s the way that Violet is getting dressed in front of her. Okay, so Violet _always_ gets dressed in front of her. But there’s something different about the way she does it this morning. Or is Judy just looking at it differently this morning? The way Violet slides each of her arms into her blouse, the way she does up each button, it drives Judy _crazy_, which is _ridiculous_ when she sees Violet do this _every_ morning.

And then, when she’s finally made it out of bed herself, when she’s stood brushing her teeth, Violet comes up behind her, wraps her arms around her waist and places a kiss on her shoulder. And Judy wants to surrender, if only that’s what Violet was insinuating. But no, it’s a gentle kiss just like the ones she receives every day, all the time. So why does this one make her _so_ weak at the knees?

When they get to work, Judy can’t tell if she’s imaging it, but Violet seems to be… _Flirting_ with her. Which, again, is ridiculous. They’re at work. Not to mention they’ve been together for _two_ years. But she’s not going crazy. Violet was here just a moment ago, placing touches to Judy’s skin, which she never normally does at the office, not with everyone else here. And it’s nothing. No one else has probably even noticed, how Violet’s fingers gently press against the back of her neck in a way that makes her breath hitch. Or the way she stares at Judy’s lip as she bites her own, before turning and slowly walking away. But Judy knows Violet, and she knows Violet does _not_ like looking _too_ soft in front of her employees.

What _is_ going on today?

She decides to find out.

Entering Violet’s offices, closing the door behind her, she’s met with a, “Hey, good lookin’.”

She laughs, utterly confused. “_What?”_

“Is there a problem?” Violet asks, eyebrows raised, smiling like a dork. _Clearly_ trying to contain a giggle.

“What is going on with you today?”

“Me?” Violet says, as if she’s the one who’s confused, as she makes her way over to her. “What’s going on with _you_ today?”

Judy shrugs, “I don’t know what you mean.”

And then Violet leans in so close, their lips almost touch, as she whispers, “I think you do.” And suddenly her knee is pressed between Judy’s thighs, making her gasp. And she’s so taken aback she can’t even speak, only connect her lips to Violet’s as quickly as she possibly can.

Violet pulls back as soon as she feels the slight brush of Judy’s tongue. “Don’t you have work stuff to do? I know I got tons.” She says, walking back to her desk.

“_Vi_.” Judy almost whines, letting out a disappointed sigh.

If Violet’s being honest, it takes _a lot_ for her to just simply say, “I’ll see you at lunch, okay, sweetie?”

Judy, mouth agape, lets out a noise of frustrated disbelief, before collecting herself, smiling and saying, “Fine.”

When lunch comes around, Judy does not join Violet. Rather, she decides to play her at her own game. So when Violet asks, _“You coming?”_

Judy simply replies, “You know, I think I’m just gonna eat at my desk, you were right, I do have _tons_ of work to get through.”

It’s not the answer that Violet was hoping for. But still, she smiles, acts totally unbothered as she then says, “_Fine_.”

After that, Violet walks by Judy’s desk _a lot_. As Judy pretends to take no notice. She feels like a teenager, although she certainly never got the chance to feel like this when she actually was one.

It makes her heart flutter to think about where they are now, compared to their first time together, and how difficult it was, along with the next few times. Actually, the next _lot_ of times. It’s taken Judy so long to get to this point, and Violet has been so, _so_ patient and gentle. She can hardly believe this day she’s having. This day of teasing, and flirting, like teenagers. It’s _exciting_. Judy never thought she was capable of feeling like _this_. Like her head might very well explode if she doesn’t have Violet _right this second_.

It’s exactly three minutes past five when Violet comes striding out of her office and towards Judy’s desk, where she’s stood neatening a pile of papers she’s just finished working on. “Alright, ya ready to go?”

Judy looks up at her, as she says, “Yep, just gotta finish up here.” And continues to shuffle the already perfectly neat papers in her hands for another _fifteen_ seconds.

“Come on, Judes you’re _killing_ me here, we still gotta twenty minute ride on the subway.”

“Vi, if you didn’t want to play this game, you shouldn’t have started it.” She says, casually, and Violet sighs, shaking her head a little, trying not to let her smile show.

_Finally_, Judy gets her coat, and Violet doesn’t hesitate to grab her hand and briskly lead her out the building.

The subway journey is _long_. Filled with intense stares, which turn into childish giggles, which lead to questions like, “_So what do you want for dinner later?”_ As they try not to bring to much attention to themselves.

But then they arrive home.

There’s a pause and they look at each other. There’s been such a build up to this moment, it’s as if neither quite know what to do first.

Until- well, until Violet’s hands grab onto Judy’s waist, guiding her backwards until she’s pressed up against the wall with Violet kissing her. _Finally_.

She smiles, as her hands find their way into Violet’s hair, and Violet shrugs her coat off onto the floor, before helping Judy do the same. She kisses along Judy’s jaw, moving quickly behind her ear, as Judy’s breath hitches, and she half whispers, _Violet_.

“How could you do that to me?” She groans.

“Do what?” Violet mumbles against her skin.

“In your office.” She feels Violet smiling against her cheek.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbles again, kissing her cheek, and back down her jaw. “I just…” She stops for a second, pulling back to look at Judy, “Really liked the thought of you wanting me all day.”

“You wanted me too.” Judy says smugly.

“I _want_ you, _all_ the time.”

“You have a funny way of showing it.”

Suddenly, Violet’s hands are under Judy’s thighs, as she lifts her, holding her against the wall, her thighs at either side of her waist. Her lips find Judy’s neck and all Judy can do is thrust her hips into Violet’s stomach as much as possible.

Judy begins blindly unbuttoning Violet’s blouse, needing to see, needing _touch_, more of her, but she can’t possibly focus that hard with Violet’s tongue on her neck like _that_.

They decide to move to the bedroom, the two of them laughing when it takes a little longer for Violet to navigate her way with Judy clinging to her, but then they reach the bed, and Violet sets her down, gently pushing her back, until she’s hovering over her, giving Judy better access to the buttons on her blouse. Within moments, she’s pushing it off over Violet’s shoulders, and as soon as Violet shakes it off, she turns her own attention to Judy’s blouse. She places a kiss at each new revealed part of skin, until she’s down to Judy’s tummy, and she feels Judy’s hips rise into her chest, as she grows more and more impatient.

Kneeling between Judy’s legs, Violet unhooks her skirt, tugging it down, standing so she can get it completely off, before wrapping her arms under Judy’s knees and pulling her with ease to the edge of the bed.

Judy can hardly stand the anticipation as she kneels before her.

And then Violet quirks and eyebrow and Judy panics a little, until Violet looks at her, seemingly impressed and says, “All that for me?”

Judy throws her arms over her reddening face.

But _honestly_, after the day she’s had her underwear is _bound_ to be soaked.

_“Viiii.” _It’s almost a cry of desperation, and it brings Violet _so_ much joy.

She thinks about dragging it our for longer, but the truth is, she’s just as desperate as Judy, so she very quickly decides to waste no more time, as her fingers slip under Judy’s waistband, pulling her underwear off.

When Violet takes Judy into her mouth, Judy can’t hold in the whimper that escapes her lips. In this moment, she’s not sure whether she’s ever needed anything _this_ badly. She can’t even seem to form words at all, only gasp, as her fingernails cling into the sheets beside her.

Violet flicks her tongue over a certain spot and Judy nearly loses herself completely, moaning Violet’s name with so much desperation, Violet nearly loses it herself. Her hands make their way into Violet’s hair, almost holding her there, almost _begging_ her to keep going, which she does, until the fire that’s been burning inside Judy’s tummy all day turns into an explosion, as she calls out Violet’s name once more.

It’s followed by another whimper, and Violet assumes she has more time to compose herself after that, but Judy can’t help but gently pull on her hair, until she’s close enough that she can cup her face, and then grab her arms, frantically guiding her up until she’s hovering over Judy once more, and Judy kisses her so hungrily, tasting herself on Violet’s lips.

She unhooks Violet’s bra, and Violet tosses it to the floor, as Judy begins to shuffle herself backwards to the head of the bed, leaning back against the headboard. When Violet comes up to meet her, Judy kisses along her jawline, down her neck, flicking her tongue over her collarbone, making Violet sigh, as her hands make their way to the button on her trousers. Violet helps her pull them down to her knees, along with her underwear, when Judy decides to flip their positions, so she’s above Violet now. She removes the rest of Violet’s clothing, before kissing her chest, and back up to her lips.

“Now I remember my dream.” Judy whispers, between kisses.

“Mm,” Violet pulls back, “Hold on a second, let’s talk about that.”

Judy laughs. “_Listen_,” She kisses her again, “We could _talk_ about it,” And again, “Or…” She looks at Violet, as she runs her hand up her bare leg, “I could just…” Her hand stops, right between her thighs. “Show you?”

Violet nods, “Yeah.” Very enthusiastically. “Yeah, that works.”

“Oh,” Judy nods along with her, “Oh, good.” As she connects their lips again, and simultaneously begins rubbing her hand, making Violet moan into her mouth.

Her fingers soon find Violet’s entrance, and she slides two of them inside of her.

Violet lets out a quiet gasp, as Judy places soft kisses all over her face and whispers, “You okay?”

She nods, biting her lip, as she tilts her head back and Judy begins to kiss her neck, nibbling a little on the skin there, feeling her own need for friction start to build again, as she thrusts in and out of Violet, picking up the pace when Violet moans her name.

It drives her _crazy_, knowing she’s responsible for the noises Violet is currently making. It’s almost out of her own control when she lifts her leg over Violet’s thigh, so it’s positioned in between her own.

She looks at Violet, wanting to speak, but then Violet grabs her waist, pushing her down onto her thigh, and Judy makes a soft noise at the sudden contact. She begins to rock back and forth in rhythm with her fingers, pressing her thumb down firmly on Violet’s clit, causing Violet’s fingernails to dig into Judy’s waist just a little.

And then Judy brushes her lips against Violet’s. “It feels. So. _Good_.” She says, through gritted teeth, blinking frantically, as she focuses on her movements.

And Violet looks at her, almost in awe, as they gasp against each other’s mouths, their noses brushing together all the time.

Judy picks up the pace, her other hand making its way to Violet’s shoulder, gripping it tightly, as she adds a third finger.

“_Judy_.” She breathes, “I need you to-“ Suddenly gasping, at the change in movement from Judy’s thumb, as she moves her hips in time with Judy’s fingers, and can only seem to muster up the word, “_Faster_.”

Judy immediately obliges.

She lets out a low groan, burying her face in Violet’s shoulder as they each build up and up, each coming closer and closer, until Judy is throwing her head back, and yelling Violet’s name. Until Violet’s legs begin to shake uncontrollably, and her jaw becomes stiff as every muscle in her body tenses. Until they pretty much collapse into one another, their grips loosening and their hearts racing against each other. They relax.

Violet wraps her arms around Judy, placing light kisses on her shoulder and Judy sighs, _very_ contently.

“Ya feeling better?” And Judy can’t see it, but Violet has the biggest smirk on her face, as Judy just nods her head, before nuzzling it into her neck.

They stay like that for a little while, Violet’s not even sure if Judy’s still awake.

Not until she very quietly, without looking up or opening her eyes at all, says, “So, what did you want for dinner?”

And Violet laughs, kissing her on the head before saying, “I’ll handle dinner.”


End file.
